Wiggly TV
"Wiggly TV" is a compilation video of episodes from TV Series 2 released in 2000 on DVD and 2001 on VHS. The VHS version contains two episodes, Playtime and Wiggly History, as well as an electronic storybook and bloopers. The DVD version also contains the episode Family, plus DVD-ROM features. In the United States and Canada, a similar video titled Wiggly Play Time was released the same year, combining these same three episodes into one full-length video. Contents VHS version The storybook plays between the two episodes, cutting out the credits of the first. The bloopers play after the second episode, but before its credits sequence (of which the copyright is updated to 2001). #Playtime #*In the Wiggles' World #*Having Fun at the Beach #*Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) #*The Monkey Dance #*Ponies #A Wiggly Tale - "Anthony Ate the Party Food" #Wiggly History #*In the Wiggles' World #*Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! #*Uncle Noah's Ark #*Havenu Shalom Alechem #Bloopers DVD version The three episodes can be selected individually or played uninterrupted, complete with credits sequences (which remain dated 1999). The bloopers are given their own spot on the main menu, while the storybook is listed in Extras with Sing Along songs and DVD-ROM info. #Playtime #*In the Wiggles' World #*Having Fun at the Beach #*Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship #*The Monkey Dance #*Ponies #Wiggly History #*In the Wiggles' World #*Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! #*Uncle Noah's Ark #*Havenu Shalom Alechem #Family #*In the Wiggles' World #*Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell me Who is That Knocking?) #*John Bradlelum #*Get Ready to Wiggle #*Move Your Arms Like Henry #*We're Dancing with Wags the Dog *Wiggly Bloopers Wiggly Extras *Sing Along with The Wiggles *#John Bradlelum *#Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship *#Get Ready to Wiggle *#Ponies *Read Along with The Wiggles - "Anthony Ate the Party Food" **Read with The Wiggles **Read by yourself *DVD-ROM **Colouring games **Memory games **Website links US Version Main article: Wiggly Play Time In the US, this video was released on VHS on August 14, 2001 under the title "Wiggly Play Time". In this version, all three episodes are played as though they were one complete video, and to transition between each episode they use the bee and flower from the intro. Despite this, the description on the cover still mentions that they are three episodes from The Wiggles' television series. In Canada, a DVD was released in 2004, with only trailers and static menus. In 2004, the DVD was released in America with newly animated menus, and new bonus features. It features the electronic storybook The Big Red Car Has a Rattling Experience, and also includes two bonus episodes of TV Series 3, in addition to trailers and a song jukebox. The bloopers are not included on the VHS or either DVD. Gallery For the "Playtime" gallery, see here For the "History" gallery, see here For the "Family" gallery, see here File:AWigglyTale.png|"A Wiggly Tale" title card (VHS only) File:AnthonyLovesHisFood2.jpg|"Anthony Ate the Party Food" Storybook File:AnthonyLovesHisFood3.jpg File:AnthonyLovesHisFood4.jpg File:AnthonyLovesHisFood5.jpg File:AnthonyLovesHisFood6.jpg File:AnthonyLovesHisFood7.jpg File:AnthonyLovesHisFood8.jpg File:AnthonyLovesHisFood9.jpg File:AnthonyLovesHisFood10.jpg File:AnthonyLovesHisFood11.jpg File:AnthonyLovesHisFood12.jpg File:AnthonyLovesHisFood13.jpg File:AnthonyLovesHisFood14.jpg File:AnthonyLovesHisFood15.jpg File:AnthonyLovesHisFood16.jpg File:AnthonyLovesHisFood17.jpg File:AnthonyLovesHisFood18.jpg File:AnthonyLovesHisFood19.jpg File:AnthonyLovesHisFood20.jpg File:AnthonyLovesHisFood21.jpg File:AnthonyLovesHisFood22.jpg File:AnthonyLovesHisFood23.jpg File:AnthonyLovesHisFood24.jpg File:AnthonyLovesHisFood25.jpg File:AnthonyLovesHisFood26.jpg File:AnthonyLovesHisFood.jpg WigglyTVBloopers.png|"Bloopers" title card (VHS only) Hygiene-Blooper.jpg|Blooper from "Hygiene" YourBody-Blooper.jpg|Blooper from "Your Body" YourBody-Blooper2.jpg|Blooper #2 from "Your Body" YourBody-Blooper3.jpg|A Behind-the-Scenes shot of this episode Storytelling-Blooper.jpg|Blooper from "Storytelling" Animals-Blooper.jpg|Blooper from "Animals" Animals-Blooper2.jpg|Blooper #2 from "Animals" Multicultural-Blooper.jpg|Blooper from "Multicultural" Food-Blooper.jpg|Blooper from "Wiggle Food" DressingUp(Episode)-Blooper.jpg|Blooper from "Dressing Up" It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-Blooper.jpg|Blooper from "Haru Ga Kita" It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-Blooper2.jpg|Chisholm McTavish's hand on blooper video It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-Blooper3.jpg It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-Blooper4.jpg It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-Blooper5.jpg|Take 3 It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-Blooper6.jpg It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-Blooper7.jpg|Take 4 It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-Blooper8.jpg It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-Blooper9.jpg AnthonyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorldBlooper.jpg|Anthony in blooper from "Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport" TieMeKangarooDownSport-Blooper.jpg|Anthony feeling silly in blooper GreginIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorldBlooper.jpg|Greg in alternate scene GreginIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorldBlooper2.jpg|Greg leaving TheBigRedCar'sEyes.jpg|The Big Red Car with animated eyes AnthonyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-Blooper.jpg|Anthony in blooper of "In the Big Red Car, We Like to Ride" IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide-Blooper.jpg It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-Blooper10.jpg|Take 2 IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide-Blooper2.jpg It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-Blooper11.jpg|Take 3 IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide-Blooper3.jpg It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-Blooper12.jpg|Take 4 IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide-Blooper4.jpg It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-Blooper13.jpg|Take 5 IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide-Blooper5.jpg AnthonyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorldAlternateScene.jpg|Anthony in alternate scene TheBigRedCar'sEyes2.jpg MurrayinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorldBlooper.jpg|Murray in alternate scene MurrayinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorldBlooper2.jpg|Murray leaving TheBigRedCarinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Big Red Car crashing itself TheBigRedCar'sEyesBlinking.jpg|The Big Red Car's eyes blinking GregandAnthonyinCountingandNumbersBlooper.jpg|Blooper from this episode CountingandNumbers-Blooper2.jpg|Take 2 CountingandNumbers-Blooper3.jpg CountingandNumbers-Blooper4.jpg CountingandNumbers-Blooper5.jpg CountingandNumbers-Blooper6.jpg CountingandNumbers-Blooper7.jpg PeterDudkininWigglesWorldTVSeries.jpg|Anthony and Peter Dudkin AnthonyandAlex.jpg|Anthony and Alex Keller CountingandNumbers-Blooper10.jpg CountingandNumbers-Blooper11.jpg|Take 3 CountingandNumbers-Blooper12.jpg|Take 4 CountingandNumbers-Blooper13.jpg|Take 5 CountingandNumbers-Blooper14.jpg CountingandNumbers-Blooper15.jpg CountingandNumbers-Blooper16.jpg|Take 6 CountingandNumbers-Blooper17.jpg|Take 7 CountingandNumbers-Blooper18.jpg CountingandNumbers-Blooper19.jpg CountingandNumbers-Blooper20.jpg|Take 8 CountingandNumbers-Blooper21.jpg|Take 9 CountingandNumbers-Blooper22.jpg CountingandNumbers-Blooper23.jpg|Take 10 CountingandNumbers-Blooper24.jpg AnthonyinCountingandNumbersBlooper.jpg GregandAnthonyinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Final take of "Counting and Numbers" WigglyTV-VHSCopyright.png|Updated copyright info (VHS only) Promo Pictures Family-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Flora Door in promo picture Play-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword outside of Wags' House in promo picture Play-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Dorothy's Garden in promo picture DVD_Cover_pictures.jpg|The Wiggles,Captain and Dorothy in a promo picture VHS and DVD Gallery WigglyTV.jpg|DVD Gallery WigglyTV-Disc.jpg|Disc WigglyTV-InsideCover.gif|Inside Cover FullSizeRender (6).jpg|Video Tape F69C0115-1867-4C0B-ACB8-7B4BED906238.png|Inlay DVD Opening/Menu Gallery WigglyTV-WarningScreen.png|Warning Screen WigglyTV-CopyrightInformation.png|The Wiggles' copyright information WigglyTV-RatedGScreen.png|Rated G screen (with alternate cover) WigglyTVDVDMenu.jpg|Main Menu WigglyTV-WatchWigglyTVMenu.jpg|Watch Wiggly TV WigglyTV-WigglyExtrasMenu.jpg|Wiggly Extras WigglyTV-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles WigglyTV-SingAlongwithTheWigglesMenu.jpg|Sing Along with The Wiggles WigglyTV-ReadAlongwithTheWigglesMenu.jpg|Read Along with The Wiggles WigglyTV-DVDRomMenu.jpg|DVD-Rom Menu There is no music heard in any menus, but there is narration from Greg Page describing what you can do at the beginning of each menu. Trivia *This is the first TV episode compilation. *This is the first Wiggles DVD ever released. *The VHS release has two episodes making it 43 minutes and 6 seconds and the DVD release has three episodes making it 64 minutes and 39 seconds. *This is the first time a Wiggles video had extras, including a storybook, which would become a staple of future Wiggles DVDs through the Sam-era. *This is the only Wiggles DVD to feature the ABC Video Logo and the Roadshow Entertainment Logo. *Anthony Ate the Party Food is based on the TV Series 1 episode The Party. * This is the only Wiggles video where the DVD was released before the VHS version. Goofs * Inside the Inlay on the DVD, Anthony Field's name is credited for writing Get Ready To Wiggle even though he didn't write it. See also *Wiggly Play Time *The Wiggles (TV Series 2) Category:Wiggles videos Category:Oh, Wiggles Videos Category:Wiggles World Series Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Blooper Videos Category:Video competions of the VHS awards Category:Non-released albums Category:Episode Videos Category:DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Series 2 Category:Galleries Category:Music Category:Video Galleries Category:Series 2 Videos Category:2000 Category:2000 DVDs Category:VHS Inlays that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Australia Category:2001